


The Sweetest Thing

by LilMissHammond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Smutty goodness, fluff and lots of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissHammond/pseuds/LilMissHammond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has left a very sweet surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture on my FB page. It seemed like something Gabriel would do on a romantic whim c: this is my first time posting on here.

You slam the front door as you walk into your apartment after a long and stressful day at work. Dumping your keys on the table, where you will no doubt forget you put them tonorrow morning, you walk through into the lounge half expecting to see a certain friendly face lounging on your sofa. Annoyingly, the lounge is empty, as is the rest of the house. Or so you think.

When you walk into your bedroom, fully intent on collapsing onto your bed and possibly taking a nap, you are met with a surprise on your bed. The covers, which had been in a messy pile at the foot of the bed this morning, are smoothed over the bed, and covered in candy. It isn't a mess of candy, either. The licorice and jelly tots and all your other favourite candy is carefully placed to spell out a very sweet message: YOU ARE THE SWEETEST GIRL I HAVE EVER MET!

You grin at the message, instantly feeling a tonne better, and automatically reach for a piece of the candy. But before you grab it, you get an idea. You pull out your cellphone and snap a few pics, then send one to your best friend via Snapchat.

"Gabriel," you call, knowing the Archangel is hiding somewhere close by. As expected, he pops up next to you with a wide grin. You spin around and pull him into a tight hug.

"I see you got my surprise, princess," he laughs, hugging you back just as tightly.

"It's really sweet," you say, words muffled slightly by your face buried in the crook of his neck.

"I felt like being romantic for once."

"It's definitely you," you laugh, breaking away to grab a jellybean. You shoot him a wicked grin then leap up onto the bed, your weight making the candy shift.

Gabriel lifts a hand to his heart and gasps dramatically."Sacre bleu!"

You laugh and jump down in front of him. "You're such a woman," you tease.

"Oh really?" He wraps his arms around you in a flash, pushing you backwards onto the bed.

"Yup," you giggle. "Besides, I took photos."

"Well, in that case..." He swoops forward, pressing his lips to yours in a sweet kiss.

Your arms move of their own accord, wrapping around his neck, fingers curling into his sandy brown locks. He tastes of peppermint and a tang that can only be described as Gabriel.

"Candy is nice and all," you say as he breaks away and kisses along your jaw, "but I can think of something sweeter I want."

He glances up at you, those whisky coloured eyes glowing seductively. "And what's that, sugar?"

You restrain from rolling your eyes at him, just, instead rolling your hips against his.  
He flashes you a wicked grin and reclaims your lips in a heated kiss.  
With a snap of his fingers that you don't notice, you're both naked on the bed and the candy is now in a large bowl on the floor. He plucks out a length of licorice and lets you take a bite, devouring the rest, then kissing you again. You chuckle against his lips, tasting the licorice on his tongue as you kiss deeply.

His hand starts to trail down your side slowly, across your thigh, then dipping between your legs. You let out a tiny sigh, pressing your hips down, as he presses a finger in. He smirks as your eyes slip closed in pleasure but you ignore him as he presses in deeper. He slips in another, starting to move in the fast rhymth you're used to with him.  
When you let out a moan, he pushes in a third finger, pumping and stretching. You press your hips down into his hand again, squirming. He pulls out suddenly and you whimper at the loss. He kisses you again, before positioning himself at your entrance. You lift your knees to give him better access, one hand gripping his bicep, the other tracing down his back.  
With one swift movement he sinks into you, gaining a moan as he hits home. He gives you a few seconds to get used to the feeling of his thick length inside you, then starts moving. You claw at his back as he thrusts hard, letting out a gasp. He grins and nuzzles into your neck, licking and biting at your skin as he thrusts harder.  
You lift your legs, wrapping them around his waist and locking your ankles, whispering "faster" into his ear. He complies, and you squirm under him, gasping his name.  
When he finishes, he rolls off but pulls you tightly into his side. You hook an ankle around his legs, resting your head on his shoulder as your breathing slows.

"You should surprise me more often," you say with a small, rather breathless laugh.

He raises his eyebrow just as you realize your mistake. "Maybe I will," he teases.

"Romantic surprises."

He chuckles on snuggles into your side. "Whatever you say, sugar."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like what I write, consider supporting me by [Buying Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A2169Y9)


End file.
